The present invention relates to the delivery of medical devices and, in particular, occlusion elements. Occlusion elements, such as coils, are delivered to occlude vascular regions and malformations for various reasons. For example, occlusion elements, such as coils, may be delivered into an aneurysm to occlude the aneurysm. Other uses of occlusion elements include treatment of AVM's and other malformations.